Caffeine is a xanthine alkaloid, and a cardiac and mental stimulant typically sourced from tea leaves or coffee beans. Caffeine is one of the most widely used stimulants throughout the world and consumed in various forms such as coffee tea, energy drinks and many others. In humans, it stimulates the central nervous system and temporarily reduces fatigue and restores alertness by binding to the adenosine receptors in nerve cells. Consumption of beverages and food items containing caffeine has been shown to improve specific aspects of memory, performance, and attention. However, consumption of caffeine may have negative effects on the body, including increased anxiety and disruption of sleep patterns. Other possible negative side effects include nausea, restlessness, tremors, and vomiting. Drinking coffee may also cause halitosis and stained teeth. Thus, there is a need for an improved method for administering caffeine in an individual quickly while eliminating or reducing its negative effects.